Robot Man
Robot Man is cheap knockoff of Jet Jaguar built by an unoriginal scientist that later became a superhero. Appearance Robot Man looks like a miscolored Jet Jaguar with and odd facial expression. History T-Rex vs Megalon Robot Man was built by a scientist to save the world and stuff. After the attack of Borodan and MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS, Robot Man became sentient and tried to fight them off. He was successful against MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS until Borodan showed up to help him. They put the smackdown on Robot Man until T-Rex appeared. the two teamed up and fended off Borodan and MEGALON! MEGALON! MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS!!!!!!!! and saved the day. T-Rex and Robot Man remained friends afterwards. Being in a Video Game Like many of T-Rex's other allies, Robot Man was approached to be in T-Rex Adventure. He found it accurate that his character in the game was a clone of Jet Jaguar, was happy to help save the world when the game's events took place in real life Godzilla vs T-Rex Robot Man attended Acacius's funeral after the defeat of Super Bagan. The assault on Monster Island Robot Man aided in fending off Imitation Imitation Ultraman's attack on Monster Island. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex When Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge's army of Edgelords attacked Monster Island, Robot Man fought them off with his sweet kung-fu moves. T-Rex vs The Illuminati Like T-Rex's other friends, Robot Man was caught up in the fight against the Illuminati, and helped dodge some of their assassins. Square Enix Robot Man participated in the large battle against Square Enix, and is prepared to battle them again should they strike. The battle against the Trilopods Robot Man fought the Trilopods along with everyone else. He helped Zilla kill a Godzilla-Trilopod hyrbid. Trumpzilla vs The World Robot Man helped kill Trumpzilla. T-Rex 2 Like, with T-Rex Adventure, Robot Man made a playable character in the game T-Rex 2. In the game he helped T-Rex and Twin Tail fight the evil Dr. Pingas. When the game's events happened in real life, he did the same thing. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main article: ^ Abilities * Flight * Size Change * Speech. Robot Man can communicate with both Kaiju and humans * Beam. Robot Man can fire a beam from his hands. This is the only ability he does not share with Jet Jaguar. Ultraman once threatened to sue Robot Man over the way he preformed this attack, so Robot Man now fires it with his hand in the "X" position. So far, Ultraman X has not complained. Trivia * Robot Man is a parody of the early promo comic Marvel produced for Godzilla vs Megalon. In said comic, Jet Jaguar was called Robot Man, and Gigan was called Borodan. * Similarly to Rodan Jr, Robot Man is a character that has kinda been there the whole time, but only recently got a page. Category:Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Superheroes Category:Jet Jaguar variations